SUBMIT A DEMIGOD
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: CLOSED. GO TO MY PROFILE AND FIND THE STORY BAGGAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's do this crap!**

**Okay, make your own demi-god for my upcoming story! **

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Siblings:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Home State:**

**History:**

**Sexuality:**

**Romance: **

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: **

**Favorite Band:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapons:**

**Anything I Missed:**

…

**This is mine.**

**Full Name: **Jade Haven Flores

**Nickname: **Elf

**Age: **14

**Godly Parent: **Hermes

**Mortal Parent: **Marie Flores

**Siblings: **Jaden Mason Flores, 8

**Likes: **weird dancing, books, music

**Dislikes: **work, losing,science

**Clothes: **black skinny jeans, band t's, converses, rubber wrist bands

**Personality: **Shy, quiet, lonely

**Hair Color/Style: **Black hair, with eight blue streaks.

**Eye Color: **dark brown

**Home State: **PA

**History: **Her mom dropped her off when she was 10

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Romance: **Ah, Duh.

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: **A scare on her right eyebrow where she tried to pierce it.

**Favorite Band: **Cartel

**Strengths: **Agility, spying, being awesome

**Weaknesses: **social stuff, she's clumsy, she's shy

**Weapons: **knife

**Anything I Missed: **No, I'm too awesome to miss stuff.

**Okay, kiddies, remember, review and flattery gets you everywhere! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is what I have so far, you lovely reviewers you!**

**Hermes: **Bennet Malick~OpheliaM

**Apollo: **Elizabeth Heringer~CheerForeva; Nicolas Svenson~AuroxTheLander; Alexia Woolhouse~myhorserockyrocks; Madison Farrow~OpheliaM

**Athena: **Blake Stehle~L3G3NDARYNICK

**Aphrodite: **Tyler Black~Vipergirl02

**Hades: **Krystal Azarath~Daughter of the Underworld; Olivia Milligan~Supernaturalfan; Dimitri "Zoe" Remen~artemishunter77

**Poseidon: **Luna "Celeste" Johnson~PercyJacksonFan101

**Dionysus: **Angeline Ryder

**Nike: **Reegan Jen~NoelAnderson; Michael "Mikey" Scott~Sports4Life529

**Iris: **Amelia Diaz~Rory Longbottom

**Thanatos: **Heero Black~Hannibalrider

**Kloine: **Alexander Frank~Puppykin98

**Nyx: **Julianna Rosewell

**Okay, so these are the pairings I was thinking of! Comment and tell me if you like them or not!**

**Krystal Azarath - Blake Stehle**

**Celeste Johnson – Mikey Scott**

**Tyler Black(Girl) – Nicolas Svenson**

**Zoe Remen – Heero Black**

**Okay, kiddies, that is all the pairings I have so far! Listen, if you guys want, send in another boy please!**

**PS: Puppykin98, I don't know if it will be really easy to find Alexander a partner, but is another homosexual is entered, or if there is a 13 year old girl, he will be paired, so do not worry! Where there is a will, there are 53 other relatives trying to get in it! Wait….that's not the saying…Oh well! :) **

**When I got more guys and maybe some gals, then the others shall be paired!**


	3. NO MORE SUBMITTING, PLEASE

**Okay kiddies, these are the final pairings and the people who made it in. I am sorry if you didn't, I need pairings for a specific reason. Look for you character below!**

**1. Jade "Haven" Flores & Jake "Beauty Queen" Long (My OCs)**

**2. Zoe Remen & Heero Black**

**3. Tyler Black & Nicolas Svenson**

**4. Celeste Johnson & Mikey Scott**

**5. Krystal Azarath & Blake Stehle**

**6. Jake Ackles & Jinx**

**7. Mark Jones & Sam Anderson**

**8. Kevin Adams & Alexia Woolhouse**

**9. Raven Herron & Rain Glow**

**10. Cameron Andrews & Olivia Milligan**

**11. Al "Sporky" Golston & Abbie "Abb" Greene**

**12. Sawyer Harman & Liz Heringer**

**13. Kip Reilly & Reegan Jen**

**14. Addie Cannon & Leo Valdez**

**Alexander Frank & Anisa Bloom**

**Julianna Rosewell & Mitchell, from the Aphrodite cabin.**

**Autumn Calliendre & Connor Stoll**

**Amelia Diaz & Jake Mason**

**Hey, I had to take some people off, so I'm sorry if you weren't picked, though you might appear as minor characters in the later story. Some people won't have as big as parts as others, and that will become clearer as the story develops!**

**Okay so here is a sneak peek.**

_Jade looked around the room amazed, she didn't think one could fit 34 people in it. Clearly, she was proven wrong._

"_Do you children know what you did was wrong?" Chiron questioned in a grandfatherly voice. Jade just rolled her eyes._

"_What you call wrong, pony, we call fun." She answered, looking at her nails and sitting her feet on the desk._

_Someone smacked her arm, as if telling her to shut up._

"_You get to pick you punishments." Chiron continued, completely ignoring the small Hispanic girl mocking him._

"_Well?" Jade asked impatiently. _

"_You can clean up the camp, pay for the pizzas, and go home for the school year, or you can play Baggage." He replied, looking sternly at the kids._

_Jade's eyes widened almost comically, "That's not fair!"_

_Chiron just shook his head. "What is your choice?" _

_Glaring, Jade stood up, reaching into the hat that Chiron had laid on his desk. "Jake Long." The sliver of paper said. Her eyes trailed to the ginger haired boy lounging in the back of the room. He was so surprised, he fell off his chair._

"_I can't be paired with Beauty Queen!" She shouted._

"_But you have to; it's a binding contract once you pick a name." Mr. D said, as if enjoyed her anger._

"_Sure what your saying is," she took a deep breath, "I have to be shackled to my worst enemy until I tell him all my deepest secrets that no one else knows?"_

"_That is the point of Baggage, Miss Flores." Chiron answered calmly. Jade however, looked like her head was going to explode._

…

**THE STORY WILL BE NAMED BAGGAGE**


	4. Baggage

**GO CHECK OUT MY STORY, BAGGAGE, IT IS THE STORY OF THE OCs!**


End file.
